


The Blood Fever

by guaguagua



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Hand Jobs, Just kidding., M/M, No kidding at all, Pon Farr, Sex, but my fist langue in kink fic., english is not my mother tongue, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaguagua/pseuds/guaguagua
Summary: Science fic setting:a Enjolras is the captain of a star ship, and Combeferre is his chief medical officer.b Enjolras is suffering from his first “heat”.c Enjolras has a deep trust in Combeferred Combeferre has rich clinical experience in estrus





	The Blood Fever

**Author's Note:**

> "English is not my mother tongue, but my fist langue in kink fic. "  
> I mean it.

Enjolras hurried through the corridor, sweating and gasping. A few crew members greeted him and barely received a nod. He took the elevator to the highest floor, rushed into the sickbay, before he said to a nurse that he need to talk with his chief medical officer immediately.

He seated himself in a consulting room, then, when doctor Combeferre walked into the room from his half-closed office, he looked at the doctor unsettled.

" Have a seat, doctor Combeferre. It will take you half an hour or so."

"What happened?"

"do me a favor, doctor , give me a fuck."

"Captain?" with proper respect and somewhat astonishment, as well as a certain concern, the doctor raised his eyebrow, asked softly. He was not sure what happened to his captain, one of the youngest captains in Starfleet who was renowned for his rational thinking style along with his abstinence, though based on his data base he had a hypothesis or so. It was obvious that Enjorlas was suffering from some kind of ... Actually, He had no idea what it was. All he could presume was that there were a subtle similarity between his symptom and the one that appears when a Vulcan is in the blood fever called Pon farr. Usually, when a Vulcan was suffering from his Ponfarr, he had fever and became irrational. The most unusual evidence was that he was aroused and longing to a sex desperatly. Regardless of the possibility that a vulcan thing happens to human, he could say that so did Enjolras.

Still, unless Enjorlas told him he was in his Pon farr, he felt that such an assumption just resulted from his highly active associative thinking, which is based on the experience that he had done too many researches on Alien Physiology. 

“Oh. I...I just...” the captain tried not to be so vulgar, however, his sex hormone overrode his reasonable social manner. He just spoke his mind, “I mean I need sex.” 

He blushed. It had never happened to him.

Also, Combeferre had never seen it before. Never to Enjolras. He quivered a little and found it hard to breath. He was a bit of embarrassed, though, a part of him was obsessed with such a beautiful scene. There was a spark in Enjolras’ icy blue eyes igniting his own desire which had been cagey once. Now, it was uncovered unexpectedly. He gasped with parted grosy lips, and His blonde curly hair was sticky to his forehead and neck. He was gazing at him, asking for something that is cross the line. Soon, he refrained himself from distracting. He knew that he ought to act in a professional manner no matter how his captain acted. “You meant y... you are aroued?” 

“a Pon farr, precisely.” Enjolras exhaled tremelously.

Combeferre was suprised. He guessed it. “Well. I heard of what a Pan farr is, and I can see how your symptom relates to it. No offense but you are a human. ”

“A human grown in Vulcan society. “ Enjolras, as usual, tried to organize his words in a concise way, but it had never been so exhausting, “My biological parents were dead when I was an early age. I raised by a Vulcan couple. I learned Vulcan tranditinal meditation and logic philosophy, training the power of my nerves like they do. You can consider it an... adverse effect, I suppose, of abstaining from my human instinct for a long time, if you find it difficult to understand the sophisticating mechanism behind all of these.”

Well. Combeferre had an urge to tell him about the topic of his thesis at his last degree and the exact quantity of the researches regarding Alien Physiology he referenced but he constrained himself, for that was not the point. The point was Enjolras. 

“please, lie down, and strip. Then I will give you a massage to alleviate this problem. ”

Enjolras looked a little bit confused. He hesitated, unsure what to do. He had an impulse to correct Combeferre that what he need was nothing but a simple sex. However, it seemed to be more logical to obey his doctor's decision, if he took the fact that Combeferre was not only an erudite surgeon but also an experienced one in to consideration. He undressed himself and climbed to the bed, then he looked up at Combeferre. He asked again, firmly, I need a sex.

“A massage can release you. I am sure.” Combeferre put up his gloves and lubricated his fingers thoroughly. Then, he touched his hip gently, taking some tome to stroke his penis to be hard. 

“feel better?”

“ah.”Enjolras gasped a little. There was a deep furrow between his eyesbrows. He nod to him, trying to say something. He failed. A curious sensation became increasingly strong and, eventually, overwhelmed him. He closed his eyes and rubbed into the doctor's grip. It just felt so good. So alluring. He resisted carnal desire from his teen years and now he knew exactly why Vulcan restrain themselves from it, as long as they were not on their Pon Farr period, and on the contrary, there were many Human giving themselves up to it. It was because it violates all the values presued by Vulcan. The pleasure was so horrible that he desire nothing but sex. All of his self-control was broken down. He could not keep his reason as usual and that frightened him. He gulped.

“See? It will work.” Noticing his reaction, Combeferre said.

“Doctor, I still need your help.” Enjolras insisted. 

“I am helping you now.” 

“No. That is not what I meant. It is helpful, though, I do not think it may solve the problem completely. I meant I need touch with your sexual organs.” Groaned Enjolras. 

“Enjolras. It is a common misconception about Pon Parr. Since Pon Farr is regarded as a privacy in Vulcan Society, in most cases, people do not talk it, even to their doctor, and that is a part of the reason why a number of them do not believe the lastest means to treat in clinical research. When a proper massage can release your hormone, the touch with mmm...um... between sexual organs is not really necessary. ”

“Besides, you are a human. Human can release sex hormone by masturbation. ”

“I grown up in Vulcan way. I have never...” Enjolras did not finish himself. His muscle was tight and his body was shacking. He was undergoing the most strong experience he had never have.

“...which is I am teaching you.” Combeferre caressed his little hole of the top of his cock by his thumb, while massage his balls by another hand.

“Oh.”Enjolras moaned loudly, then he came.

“Although you suffer from the similar symptom of a Pon Farr, Your blood veins are different from Vulcan’s. You do not have an element that cause an extremely serious fever as they do. You will not...”

“But I am still so... so painful.”Recovering from the his turbulent orgasm, Enjolras said.

TBC


End file.
